Drama at Elmore High School
by poshpurple99
Summary: A new start. A new school. Everything seems fine for Darwin... Gumball- Not so much. They meet Penny and some other characters during this series...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1****st**** story and… nm I guess here it is.. (I DO watch the show btw.) ^.^**

* =thoughts

~ =new scene

-Gumball's pof-

A new school. New people. New life. Well, it _sounds _exciting when you say it like that, but this 'New Life' wasn't so fantastic…I guess we'll start from Day 1:Day before starting Elmore High School…

We had just arrived at the big blue house which will now be our home. The 1st thing I noticed was not the patio, or the grumpy neighbour next door, but was a girl from our neighbourhood. She had bouncy shoulder length brown curls and a cute brown blazer with a short chocolate-coloured mini-skirt with toffee coloured DMs. ..Wow. Darwin (my red haired excited brother/BFFL) saw me staring as we unloaded the moving van truck.

"Oooo Gumball!" He said, nudging me.

"What?!" I asked, blushing.

"You liiikkeee her!"

"No I don't.."

"Yes you doooo!"

"NO I DON'T DARWIN!" I stupidly shouted, as she walked past. She stared for a few seconds smiling, then walked our way.

*Oh gosh, oh gosh. What do I say? Hi, I'm Gumball and you are pretty? NO IDIOT!* I thought.

"Hi there guys. What are you names?" She whispered, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Gumb-" I was cut off.

"Hey there! I'm Darwin and I like orange. Nice to meet you! Wait.. Are those DMs? Awesome!" They wander off, blabbering on.

*DARWIN, YOU MEANIE! SHE WAS MINE!* I tried to catch up with them, and get a word in.

"Hey guy- Hel- Darwi-?"

"Gumball Watterson! Come and help and stop bothering Darwin and his new friend!" shouts my mum. I just hear them giggle together and I fill up with jealously. *Darwin you-"

"GUMBALL. NOW MISTER. COME HELP WITH THE BOXES!"

"Ugh, coming Mum." I turn away and I can almost feel Darwin's mocking look directed to me.

-Darwin's pof-

I met this girl, Penny. She sooooo cute and she whispers so softly! We had just met and we were talking about DM's and Gumball was trying to interrupt our conversation, when Mum called him to help with the boxes (Poor guy ;3.) *Haha Gumball* I laughed in my head. I looked back at him as he dragged his feet onto the patio. I glared evily. Anyway- Penny was sooo beautiful and we talked for hours! I finally got home and slipped on a baggy t-shirt and took off my shorts, slid into my bed. I knew Gumball was awake. An awkward silence lingered in the room.

"gumball.." I whispered.

"What Darwin? What is it?"

"I'm sorr-"

"If it's about what happened earlier, I don't want to know."

"Well.. Her name is Penny. She lives 4 doors down. Just thought you'd like to know about her Gumball."

"Gee, thanks Darwin, but you could of let me investigate efficiently when she was actually there and I had a chance to talk to her.?!" He raised his voice. Silence.

"Sorry, mate."

"Pfft, whatever. I'm not interested anyway."

**-END- Stay tuned because next chapter is school! Yay not. Please give me tips about this so I will know how to carry on the series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey **** I've decided a time table – once a week. If I'm enjoying the series than maybe a little more. PLEASE leave me tips. It really helps ;) Chapter 2…. Here we go! Enjoy!**

-Darwins pof-

I woke up to the sound of Mum calling me from downstairs-

"DARWIN! DARWIN! GET UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE! GUMBALLS ALREADY READY! GET UP!"

"Ughhh! Coming!" I sleepily moaned. I looked over at the alarm clock- 8:00?! School started at 8:35! I jumped up and hit my head. "OW!" As I rubbed my head, I started to fall asleep again….. As my arm feel off my knee, I woke up and quickly got out of bed. I threw on a orange T-shirt and dark jeans- I looked in the mirror. I was a lot taller and skinnier than Gumball, and I have dark floppy hair when Gumball has frizzy blonde hair. We were always different. When I got downstairs, Mum, Dad, Anais where at the table having toast and egg. Well, dad had a little more than just that.

As I sat down, Gumball glared at me. I pecked at my toast and told Gumball we had to go.

"Sure DAD." He hissed. I sarcastically laughed.

"Ha ha ha. Lets go." I grabbed his arm.

"Bye guys. See you later."

"Yeah bye." Gumball whispered.

-Gumballs pof-

When we arrived at school, Penny was at the gate, waving. *Yes! This was my chance to talk to her.* I waved back, to realise she was waving to someone else… *Ugh idiot!* Darwin laughed at me. "Shut up Gumball!" I turned back over to Penny. She was so pretty, and way WAY out of my league. Hey, at least I could try? I marched over to her and her friend with short fair hair and a white dress.

"Yeah, so he was li-" she was saying.

"Hey Penny! What a coincidence!"

"Oh hi Gumball." We stood in silence awkwardly.

"Oh Gumball, this is my friend, Carrie." I shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you, Carrie."

"Hi, yeah it is." She wasn't really my type. Just then the bell rang. Before I could ask, Darwin strode up and asked Penny if she would like to walk to class with him.

"Sure Darwin." She blushed. I was left with Carrie.

"Wanna walk to class?" She asked.

"Uhh…" I looked at her emo hair style, her short dress and leggings and her white shoes.

"Umm… No thanks. I'll be fine." She looked disappointed. I started walking before she could make me feel guilty any longer.

-Carries pof-

Dear diary,

Today, I met this CUTE guy. He was in a blue top and shorts. He looked soo cute! He did turn me down when I asked if he wanted to walk to class with me, though. Never mind, I'll ask him tomorrow. No biggy!

-Penny's pof-

Dear diary,

Today, I saw the guy I like. I can't get over him! Soon, I'll ask him out. Well, we'll see what tomorrow brings.

-**END- Ooo what will happen next week? Thanks for reading, bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! Wow, chapter 3 already :O In this chapter, a special character is introduced-Lexboss's OC. Her name is Lexy and she's the twin of Gumball. Thanks Lexboss for letting me use her. I found it hard to introduce her bc she's twins with Gumball, but I hope you can follow. Also, someone said "how can Carrie shake hands with Gumball?". The reason is, I'm sort of writing these characters as people… not like the animals in the program, so yeah ok bye **

-Gumballs's pov-

I had a lie in today because it's Saturday. This week was so exhausting, with Darwin and all. I climb out of bed and wash quick and throw on some clothes. I walk out my room and bump into Darwin's twin sister- Lexy.

"Hey Gumball. I just got back from Granny Jojo's. I don't know why you hate her after that kiss, it was only a kiss. She's nice really."

"Ok… well what are you doing today.? Wanna go to the park?"

"Nah, I'm meeting up with Carrie at the video game store."

"Oh, ok. Cya then." And I run downstairs to the kitchen and eat breakfast. About 5 minutes later I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I exclaim. I open the door to Carrie standing there in a white vest top, a white mini skirt and her emo hair tied up in a high ponytail with her fringe loose. Wow. This girl isn't my type but- wow.

"H-hey Carrie."

"Hey Gumball." She blushes.

"Carrie! Hey!" Says Lexy, running down the stairs.

"Bye guys." She says, before slamming the door, leaving me there, stunned.

-Darwin's pov-

I start walking to the grocery store, when I see Penny. I walk up to her…

"Hey Penny."

"Oh-Hey Darwin." She giggles.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. Do you… wanna go out sometime?"

"Oh." She blushes uncontrollably. "Yes, I'd love to. Here's my number."

"Ok well I'll call you. Bye."

"Bye Darwin!" I shouts. *Nailed it* I stupidly think to myself.

-Gumballs pov-

I go outside to play football (Well try, I just keep falling over.) when I see Penny. She looks EXTRA pretty today and that gives me confidence.

"Hey Penny!"

"Hi Gumball." She moans, like I was annoying her.

"Well, do you wanna go grab a sandwich or somethin?" I ask, trying to act cool.

"I can't."

"Awww why?!" I whine, like a 2 year old.

"Because… Darwin has asked me already. Bye Gumball." She turns and walks away.

"…Darwin? **DARWIN?!" I am so angry. **I run inside, past Carrie, past Mum and Dad, nearly crying. I burst into tears when I reach my room.

-Carries pov-

Me and Lexy walk to the video game store, and as we walk we chat.

"Tobias is so cute when I see him running. Don't you think so Carrie?"

"Yeah, he's ok." I answer.

"Who _do _you like, Carrie?" she asks.

"Well…"

"Be honest."

"Uhhh… Don't be angry but…**Gumball.**

"**GUMBALL?!"** she stops suddenly.

"GUMBALL?" She repeats again.

"Uhh yes Lexy."

"HOW COULD YOU?" I run to her house to grab my stuff. *Stupid Carrie* I thought. I get my bag, but Gumball runs in, crying. He runs into his room and slams the door. I curiously follow him.

"Gumball? You ok?" I hear crying. I turn the door knob and walk in. I sit next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Penny rejected me."

"Huh?"

"I asked her out, but Darwin got there before me."

*He asked PENNY out?! This is my chance to impress him.* I thought.

"Gumball… I like you. Like, really like you." He looks up.

"Huh?" Just then, I kiss him, watching him. After a few seconds of staring back at me, he closes his eyes and hugs me.

-Gumball's pov-

After I ran in, a fell on my bed and cried. Carrie walks in, and sits with me. I tell her and she admits she likes me.

"Huh?" I ask, but she kisses me. I'm shocked, but happy. There was something about her and I thought she wasn't my type, but, she's really nice. Maybe even better than Penny. We stare and as I finish thinking, I close my eyes and hug her. She smiles. Yep, better than Penny.

**-END-**

**Hope you enjoyed, cya next week bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So embarrassed I uploaded Adventure Time instead so sorry! Anyway, on to the story… :D**

-Gumballs pov-

Carrie had to go home afterwards-I really didn't want her to. I lay awake thinking about her. I don't feel at all mad at Darwin now, I'm glad for him. It would've been nice to go out with Penny though. Darwin still doesn't know I know about it, but he will find out eventually…

While eating breakfast, there's a knock. I'm as quick as lighting to open it, and it's…! It's.. Penny. *Sigh*

"Yes Penny?" I ask.

"I'm here for Darwin?"

"Sure, one sec." I respond. "DARWIN! GET DOWN HERE!" (Ok, maybe I lied a _little _about not being mad at Darwin.)

"Coming Gumball." he rushes downstairs. "Oh hey babe!" He says to Penny. *BABE?...

BABE?* they kiss for a while. *Oh… my…gosh.*

"Ok, that's enough you." Penny laughs and she walk off, with Darwin's arm around her. I slam the door closed.

"Mum?! Are you going to let them kiss like that?"

"Yes honey."

"Whhhyyy!?"

"It's good Darwin is making friends." You have got to be kidding me.

There's another knock.

"DARWIN. DON'T THINK YOUR GOING TO MAKE OUT IN OUR ROO-"

"Oh… Hey Carrie."

"Hey Gumball. Everything ok?"

Yeah yeah." She kisses my cheek.

"Lets go upstairs, Carrie."

"Sure."

We sit and talk about everything really-school, family, friends.

"Oh wow, it's late. I have to go. Bye Gumball!" We kiss again, and she leaves. *I like her lots.*

-Darwin's pov-

Me and Penny go to the park and I ask her about previous boyfriends, and she's only had one other one. I thought she would have had a lot more… She asks me and I give her a list…

Chloe

Sally

Holly

Rebecca

Juliet

Emma

Jessica

Kylie

Rose

And a few more, I can't remember. I needed to be honest right?...right?!

"You are kidding."

"Nope." I answer.

"Darwin.."

"Yeah?"

"You're a JERK!" she shouts.

"What, why?! She stands up and looks down at me.

"All those girlfriends? How is that meant to reassure me? You could have been more subtle! I really liked you Darwin! But- but Gumball is a lot nicer! How DARE you!" and she storms off. I'm left in the park with everybody staring.

-Gumballs pov-

I lean against my bed, dreaming of Carrie when Penny storms in.

"Gumball! Darwin was a mistake! I like you ok?! I'm sorry!" she says.

"Well... I…" I'm so shocked. "You turned me down!" I shout.

"I know- I was wrong!" she admits and sits down beside me. "Kiss me Gumball. Now." She demands.

"Well… I don't know.." What about Carrie? I really liked Penny, but Carrie is better! Before I can think this through, she launches herself at me, kissing me firmly. I sink into it, and we kiss for a couple of minutes.

"Hey Gumball, I'm back. I forgot my bag-"Carrie intrudes, and stops suddenly.

"Carrie!" I pull away from Penny and she wipes her mouth. "It's not what it looks like Carrie!"

"No… you're wrong. I WAS WRONG! I HATE YOU GUMBALL!" she shouts and leaves. Carrie…I'm sorry.

**-END-**

**Wow, what an ending. This makes up for the mistake, hopefully. Remember to review! Bye! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry you missed out for the past 2 weeks. I was on holiday ): Sorry, it's a short one this week. Hope you enjoy anyways!**

-Gumballs pov-

School carries on for a couple of days, and all I can think of is Carrie. I was so stupid! Every now and then I see Penny and she looks away. I hope she feels guilty. Well, the relationship I have with Darwin is terrible. He did tell me what happened at the park-poor him. He probably figured out what happened by now with Penny at our house. I sort of feel sorry for him; he was just being honest to Penny. I some times see Carrie on the way home, but she kind of looks at me, with pity and anger. I'm so stupid…

-Carries pov-

I still like Gumball! I've known Penny for ages-she would have manipulated him into it. She can be VERY convincing… But why did she do it?

I think all the way back, trying to find something, but instead, I come across the memory of Lexy and I, when I told her I like Gumball. I felt so bad. Maybe… maybe I could go and apologize to both of them. Would Gumball want to see me though? Of course he would! Wouldn't he?...

I go to their house and Gumball is playing outside.

"…Hey Gumball." He looks up and looks so happy.

"Carrie! Hey! I'm so sorry about the other day! It was Penny, I promise! I-"

I peck him on the cheek. "I know, Gumball." I blush.

-Gumballs pov-

I love Carrie. I love her so much!

"Carrie… Do you want to go to the movies?"

"Like now?"

"Yeah…. Like now."

"Sure Gumball!"

-Penny's pov-

I hate Darwin. I hate him so much!

How can he do that? I think about this while walking down the school hall, on my way to Math class. Ugh, Math.

**-END-**

**Sorry it was short, I was so busy it was hard to fit it in. This chapter is mainly sorting stuff out if you know what I mean. Thanks anyway!**


End file.
